1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to motor mounting structures, and more particularly, to a motor mounting assembly that dampens motor vibrations.
2. Description of Related Art
Appliances and tools driven by electric motors typically have a motor mounting structure that rigidly attaches the motor to the appliance itself. For example, wet/dry vacuum appliances often have the motor attached directly to the appliance lid via fasteners such as screws or bolts. Further, the junction of the motor mount area of the lid and the sides of the lid typically includes stiff ribs joining these areas together.
When mounted in this manner, the motor directly abuts the lid, creating a solid mounting position. Additional benefits of such a mounting arrangement include easily locating the motor during the appliance assembly process and creating a motor-to-lid water seal due to the direct part-to-part contact. However, motor vibrations are transferred to the lid due to the motor mounting and construction of the lid itself.
Prior art attempts to dampen vibration and reduce the noise associated with such vibrations have been largely unsatisfactory. For example, rubber parts and/or seals have been added to separate the motor from direct contact with the lid and absorb motor vibrations. This results in undesirable additional parts and associated increased material and labor costs. Moreover, in applications such as wet/dry vacuums that require the motor be water sealed, additional parts may be required to provide the water seal. Still further, when the motor is mounted such that it does not directly seal against the lid, additional structure may be necessary to provide a vacuum seal to achieve the desired appliance performance.
The present application addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.